My name is Uchiha Sasuke
by Aki-sensei
Summary: Damn I need new titles, well its a sequel of My Name is Uzumaki Naruto, shounenai, sasunaru, fluff and stupid comentaries from...me


So...this is...what? my 5th Naruto fic? Ummm...I don't know, I want to upload chapter 2 of the aka fic but...is in my grandpa's computer, and I was grounded, damn I hate to organize my room it doesn't looks like me, and, Sasuke's birthday is tomorrow and I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE HIM! anyways I'll repeat the same as the first one: Grammar mistakes sorry, I think this is fluff material, oh god I'm really crazy, what I'm missing? Oh yeah, NaruSasu stuff, well this is SasuNaru, and is not as good as the first one because I'm so lazy to research all Sasuke's life, so if I have some mistakes about ages just ignore them, let's start:

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...or Sasuke...or the world cup that has nothing to do with this...

* * *

"**_Nii-san told me that it was good to write how are you feeling in a notebook or write new ideas or anything that your mind creates so when you grow you can remember how were you back then... I have to go with him to check my spelling, I'm only 8 years old and next month I'm going into Academy, well, that's what otou-san told me, besides, nii-san told me this morning my skills increased since last summer!..now otou-san is telling me that I have to work with my writing because is twisted, is not twisted is just unique… and how did he look at my writing? I didn't see him coming or something, I'm sitting patiently on the porch waiting for my nii-san, he promised today he will invite me a vanilla cone..."_**

"Sasuke-kun! You will be late for your great moment!" a high-cheery voice was heard outside the room, it was right, today was the big day for the Uchiha boy…no it wasn't his big brother funeral, it was better than that...well for Sasuke a moment better than the past one is hard to say but the great moment was...

Sasuke: I'll be there in just a few moments Sakura, besides he will be late –mumble- Not even Iruka-sensei will be able to take the dobe on time

Authors don't receive respect by now, anyways Sasuke turned another pages filled with lines with the same two words "Uchiha Sasuke" (A/N: Self-centric) all over the next 3 pages, in each side of the paper, and then a page filled up with the lines **_"Revenge for my family"_** and **_"Itachi I will kill you…"_**

A knock on the door brought him back to reality "Come on Sasuke-kun you are really going to be later than him! Besides, the one who is taking you there is Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke went out of the room dressed in a black tuxedo with a white bow tie, apparently he didn't like it so much... because in the car... "Stop fidgeting Sasuke or you will get creased the suit" the driver and best man of Sasuke said...

Why I can't finish my lines? Oh yeah, the best man of Sasuke is Kakashi-sensei, that's kind of obvious, and about the car, is rented.

"Here we are Sasuke, aren't you nervous?" Kakashi said "Sasuke?"

"**_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm a 12 years old avenger because of my brother Itachi and his selfish attitude... and what did he do? He just killed our family, OUR CLAN! except me, why? I don't know, probably I wasn't strong enough to die, or something different... I already ended the Academy and became a genin, tomorrow I start with an exam of our new sensei, I expect nobody will interfere in my way for revenge…"_**

"Looks like he is coming, get inside, is bad luck to see it before the event" Sakura said before meeting her friends, "What is really a miracle is that we are not late" Sasuke told Kakashi and then returned to his...researchable notebook...why is called like that? Because oh-mighty-Sasuke won't accept he has a diary, he won't accept he has those cheesy pink notebooks with flowers and other stuff...

"**_I want to make an announcement: Me, the last person of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke ...-scratch the last is the second last- a fourteen years old chuunin...is gay. Why am I gay? Is not because getting rid off fan girls, well yes it is one reason but is not the main reason, the principal cause of my sexual preference is because of my team-mate/friend/rival/secret crush, yes, because of that blond dobe I admit I'm gay, and yes I was going to tell him but he won in telling me, ok I accepted him, it was really a relief he felt the same, so now officially I have a boyfriend, I'm only concerned about certain fan girls around him trying to kill him or something, I will protect him and kill the ones who interfere, including Gaara or Neji"_**

Sasuke stood at the 'altar' and waited patiently..."THE POWER OF TWO LOVERS WHO SHALL GET TOGETHER! IS BECAUSE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" a really, really familiar voice shouted from the inside "Gai-sensei keep your voice down in here" the girls told him at the same time, then, music started playing and everybody turned to the entrance as a cute blond entered the room and everybody in the church agreed he was looking just like an angel, his blond hair was curiously not so spiky, he was wearing a white tuxedo and white shoes, in fact he was dressed fully in white for a short explanation, music stopped when he reached the altar next to his future husband... behind him was a sobbing Iruka, tears obviously were happy tears.

As the father started the speech Sasuke was just thinking in how cute his usuratonkachi was and that he is not regretting this moment...

* * *

And... TBC, hey I will write a sequel damn it 

Well finally, it sucks I made it really quick in less of what? 2 hours probably I had troubles with my pc and this is for Sasuke birthday that was on Sunday... well r&r you know, I DON'T ACCEPT DAMN FLAMES! Sorry for that, now where is my rum?


End file.
